videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic
Vectorman is the main protagonist of the Vectorman series. He appears as a starter character in Sonic & Sega All-Stars Warzone. General Vectorman is an orbot, whose body is composed of orbs bound by some invisible energy field. He is in charge of a sludge barge that delivers radioactive sludge to the sun, when humanity left Earth in the year 2049, hoping to return after the orbots clean up all the pollution they left behind. While he was in space, a nuclear warhead was mistakenly attached to Raster, who oversees all orbot activity on Earth through a planetwide computer network. As a result, Raster went insane and turned into the evil dictator, WarHead, who puts all the earthbound orbots under his control, intending to doom humanity upon its return. Unaffacted by the mind control, Vectorman did not rest until he had defeated all the evil orbots produced by WarHead, and in the end, WarHead himself. Vectorman's second great exploit was freeing Earth of an evil race of mutant insectoid creatures that had invaded during another delivery trip and had even shot down his sludge barge. Attributes Vectorman is the heaviest middle-weight character, since he's not too big, but still made of metal. He's fairly agile but can't jump very high. His attacks are heavily focused on projectiles and morphs similar how Mega Man used his weapons in SSB4. Vectorman's also very hard to KO so try to make up a good strategy against him! Vectorman's Normal Moves * Neutral Combo: Vectorman fires a shot from his left-hand photon ball gun, followed by a shot from the right-hand gun. * Side Attack: Vectorman walks forward while firing photons from both hands' guns. * Up Attack: Vectorman fires a photon upwards from his photon ball gun. * Down Attack: Vectorman shoots a photon from his photon ball gun while crouching. * Dash Attack: Vectorman morphs his feet into roller skates as he shoots at the same time while running forward. * Heavy Forward Attack: Vectorman sprouts a rhino horn on his head and then charges forward, attacking opponents with it. * Heavy Up Attack: Vectorman morphs into a parachute and twirls himself upwards to attack opponent above him. This racks up damage if he hits. * Heavy Down Attack: Vectorman morphs into a tornado, damaging opponents at both sides of him and has a windbox to drag them in. * Neutral Aerial: Vectorman fires a photon from his photon ball gun while he is in the air. * Forward Aerial: Vectorman performs a powerful close-range which meteor-smashes the opponent when hit. This is a reference to his Tick Punch morph from Vectorman 2. * Back Aerial: Vectorman morphs his arms into a scorpion tail on his back and whips backwards with them twice. * Up Aerial: Vectorman morphs into a rocket and flies into the air before exploding, morphing back to normal. * Down Aerial: Vectorman morphs into a drill and rockets downwards before morphing back. * Grab: Vectorman grabs the opponent by the head with his right hand. * Pummel: Vectorman headbutts the opponent while holding them. * Forward Throw: Vectorman winds up his arm and then tosses the opponent forward. * Backward Throw: Vectorman throws the opponent backwards over his head before shooting them repeatedly. * Upward Throw: Vectorman throws the opponent upwards and morphs his arms into spinning helicopter blades, damaging the opponent with them above. * Downward Throw: Vectorman morphs into a drill and drills the opponent in the back before morphing back and kicking them. Vectorman's Special Moves Neutral Special: Bolo Blast * Vectorman shoots a powerful bolo beam from his palm. This little double-sided spinner does more damage than his standard photons. This can be charged by holding the button. Side Special: Buggy Morph * Vectorman morphs into a buggy car, driving forward as long as you hold the button. He can ram on opponents to damage them too by driving on them. This move also deflects projectiles and can jump while driving, working for a horizontal recovery. Up Special: Jet Boots * Vectorman leaps into the air and his feet will boost him upwards into the air for a high vertical recovery. While the boost doesn't do damage, the flames from underneath Vectorman's feet really burn! Down Special: Bomb Morph * Vectorman dives forward and morphs into a bomb. For 3 seconds, he can roll around to get closer to an enemy. After the three seconds, or if he's attacked within the three seconds, he'll explode and do some damage, including a smidge to himself! He'll regenerate afterwards, but with the damage he received from the explosion. All-Star Move: Vector-Tank * Vectorman morphs into a giant tank, which allows him to shoot heat-seeking missiles all over the stage for 15 seconds. However since he's a tank, he also moves very slowly. This All-Star Move works similar to Fox's Landmaster Final Smash in Super Smash Bros. series. Trivia * Vectorman's alternate costume is his arch nemesis WarHead with a gray body, muscular torso, large clenched fist, and a nuke-shaped head. The picture is seen below from the right. * Vectorman is voiced by Jason Statham, who was supposed to be his voice actor in the cancelled film adaptation from the Imagine Film List website. Category:SEGA Games Category:Characters Category:Sonic & Sega All-Stars Warzone